Fragile heart
by Veramy
Summary: [SHORT FIC] No tenían claro como su relación comenzó, entre reuniones de héroes y amigos nació eso que ahora los estaba torturando. Ella lo necesitó y no pudo soportar en sus hombros una relación cuando no podía sostenerse incluso a ella misma.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Acdemia es propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, por otro lado la historia aquí presentada es mía.

* * *

 **Fragile Heart** ❧

 **Capítulo I**

—Lo siento, creo que ya no puedo continuar solo quería que supieras que esto... Fue importante.

La maldita se fue, dejándolo más confundido de lo que creyó sentirse alguna vez. Su garganta le pedida decir maldiciones y gruñidos como siempre pero su cerebro no lograba conectar bien las ideas que rondaban su cabeza, no recordaba que hubiesen tenido unas pelea significativas, porque bueno, gran padre de su rutina era pelear o mejor dicho eran sus gritos seguidos de pucheros por parte de ella que terminaba en palabras comprensivas por parte de la morena entendiendo que él era así, explosivo.

Nada tenía sentido además, que podía hacer él ¿detenerla? No, eso no era una opción se suponía que ella estaba con él porque así lo quería y ella utilizó la palabra "puedo" lo que significaba que ya ni quería seguir junto a él.

La observó alejarse sin poder seguirla y se maldijo en silencio por el impulso de querer hacerlo, si ella ya no quería estar cerca estaba en su derecho de largarse cuando quisiera. Jamás se habían jurado amor eterno ni ninguna estupidez de ese estilo, sabía que ella era dulce y tierna pero nunca hablaron del futuro lo que significaba que era obvio que no tuviesen uno.

Ese era el final, el final de su patética historia. Al final de cuentas había obtenido lo que quería, ella fue una especie de trofeo a conseguir, el puesto de héroe número uno era muy ambiguo por los buenos trabajos que realizaban el maldito de Deku, el mitad y mitad y él, por lo cual en general se había vuelto casi un concurso de popularidad definirlo. Cuando entraba en una sala las mujeres giraban a observarlo casi tanto como al peliverde, excepto una que no tenía ojos para nadie que no fuera el protegido de All Might.

En una fiesta de héroes la estúpida cara redonda se veía malditamente sensual y tuvo el descaro de rechazarlo, bueno, rechazo la copa que él le ofreció para irse atrás del pelos verdes que como en el instituto seguía completamente ciego a lo que la chica sentía por él. La maldijo por no prestarle atención cuando él si había reparado en ella, había multitudes de mujeres rogando por una mirada después de sus acciones heroicas y esa estúpida tuvo el descaro de ignorar una invitación directa.

Se propuso hacer que lo mirara, que dejara de ver al jodido enano que se había vuelto un gran héroe contra todo pronóstico. En alguna de esas reuniones ayudado por el alcohol que había en su sistema le robo un apasionado beso esperando que ella lo hiciera volar con su quirk, se sorprendió gratamente al saber que la cara redonda le correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo que el manifestó en ese momento, estaba seguro que el alcohol en el sistema de ella había ayudado, eso o tal vez el ver a su amor rodeado de tantas chicas que Midoriya por ser amable no mandaba al infierno. No recordaba haberle pedido una cita formal jamás, todos sus encuentros estaban envueltos entre amigos en común y trabajo. Sin embargo así como su primer beso fue algo no planeado lo terminaron siendo las demás situaciones entre ellos.

Todo comenzó con pequeños encuentros casuales ella siempre le había parecido alguien interesante después de todo era la primera mujer después de su madre en plantearle cara y la muy maldita lo hizo tener que usar mucha energía cuando en sus años de academia se enfrentaron. Después de eso entre reuniones de amigos y situaciones donde tenían que coincidir descubrió que la castaña a pesar de irritarle tanto como el resto de las mujeres también le atraía lo suficiente como para pasar por alto su exceso de optimismo y dulzura que en más de una ocasión lo sacaba de quicio, la estúpida castaña se había convertido en una mujer malditamente sensual, no era ciego por supuesto.

Era extraño pero aún recordaba la primera vez entre ellos, sobre todo cuando con sorpresa descubrió que era la primera vez de ella. Eso le resultó extraño, gran parte de su estancia en la academia ella la pasó detrás del inútil de Deku no recordaba que hubiesen salido en esa fecha pero en cuanto se graduaron pensó al igual que el resto que terminarían saliendo, en ese momento no podía importarle menos, ella sólo representaba una compañera con la cual podía entrenar y lo mejor es que era fuerte y no debía contenerse porque ella podía parecer frágil pero no lo era.

Haber tomado la primera vez de la cara redonda no le importó, lo que sí lo hizo fue haberlo disfrutado tanto. El si había estado con más chicas, después de todo siempre había alguna maldita insoportable dispuesta a calmar la molestia en su entrepierna cuando era necesario, era hombre, tenía necesidades ¿que se le iba a hacer?

Después de aquello comenzó a buscarla después de su jornadas laborales para terminar teniendo sexo en el departamento de alguno de los dos, el maldito sexo con ella era tan jodidamente bueno que no podía ser cosa de una vez. En algún momento se cuestionó porque lo disfrutaba tanto ya que ella al principio era en extremo inexperta, seguro tenía que ver el hecho de que se dejara hacer por él, siempre tan receptiva, siempre tan dispuesta.

Pero ahora todo eso se había terminado, pasaron casi un año así, entre sexo salvaje, maldiciones, sus sonrisas y palabras dulces.

La dejo ir.

Los días siguientes todo su maldito departamento y rutina le gritaban que faltaba algo y lo hubiese ignorado si no fuera por el hueco en el pecho que no podía explicar. Se despertaba esperando ver unas mejillas sonrosadas que ahora ya no dormían a su lado, cuando salía de la ducha no había ningún aroma que indicará que un delicioso desayuno estaba esperándolo. Su tiempo libre se hacía jodidamente eterno, y sus oídos le pedían escuchar su dulce voz diciendo alguna frase optimista y melosa saliendo de aquellos rosados y dulces labios.

Pero tenía que seguir, todo le indicaba que debía seguir solo, bueno, no todo en realidad, sólo su orgullo que no dejaba que fuese a buscarla...

De alguna manera tampoco podía recoger a alguna de sus fans él la necesitaba a ella, a su estúpido rostro, a su delicado cuerpo bajo el suyo y la maldecía por eso, él se maldecía por eso.

Él sabía que sí quería volver a verla debía ser él quien fuese por ella. Ella dijo _"no puedo continuar"_ y después de darse cuenta de los huecos que dejó en su vida notó que no era solo sexo, ellos tenían una relación una que sólo era sostenida por ella. Él solo se dedicaba a maldecir y follarla.

Recuerdos que estaban en su mente pero que jamás se permitía pensar lo comenzaron a perseguir, tal vez por fin la debilidad lo había alcanzado.

Recordar como ella se esmeraba en las comidas que compartían sin recibir nunca el más mínimo elogio por ello. Como jamás aceptaba salir con ella y sus otros compañeros, y como la única vez que lo hizo estuvo peleando con todos mientras los demás estaban acaramelados con sus parejas, al final de esa velada ella iba abrazándose ella misma, se maldijo a darse cuenta que no era por frío, al menos no el de la madrugada lo que la había hecho hacer eso fue su frialdad al no demostrarle no sólo esa noche sino jamás una mínima muestra de afecto en público, y pensándolo profundamente ni siquiera cuando estuvieron solos. A pesar de todo esa madrugada ella le sonrió y agradeció que la hubiese acompañado, así era ella intentando ver lo bueno de todo incluso de alguien cómo el.

Ojalá hubiese notando que su sonrisa iba dejando de ser la misma, ojalá hubiese notado que estaba rompiendo esa tierna expresión pero sobre todo ojalá se hubiese dado cuenta de que la estaba rompiendo a ella.

* * *

 _Me disculpo por las faltas y los horrores que se puedan encontrar._

 _Gracias por leer. Veramy_ ❧


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Acdemia es propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, por otro lado la historia aquí presentada es mía.

* * *

 **Fragile Heart** ❧

 **Capítulo II**

El teléfono había sonado para darle la peor noticia que había recibido jamás, sintió su cuerpo sin fuerzas, no estaba lista para enfrentar una noticia como esa... Escuchó a su novio entrar al departamento, seguro su vigilancia había terminado, lamentaba no poder recibirlo con una sonrisa ¿pero cómo podría? No en ese momento.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa cara redonda?

Su tono la hizo sentir más miserable de lo que ya se sentía, estaba acostumbrada a su carácter, ella era la que sonreía por los dos, ella era la optimista de la relación. Sabía cuando comenzaron que no sería fácil estar con él, que era una persona difícil, que no todo sería una pasión desbordante cuando estuvieran juntos, sólo que en esa ocasión no tenía la fuerza para ser valiente y paciente.

Necesitaba quebrarse, necesitaba que la abrazará, necesitaba que por un momento la sostuviera ella a él porque ella estaba por derrumbarse, en realidad su corazón estaba en el suelo sin posibilidad de ser ella quien se sostuviera a sí misma.

¿Cómo le decía? No sabía cómo decirle sin que él soltara una maldición más. Sabía que no podría enojarse, o tal vez si, seguro sería una débil a sus ojos. Pero ella quería ser débil, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería maldecir justo como él. La situación ya la estaba sobrepasando y no podía enfrentarla mucho menos a él y a su constante indiferencia y mal humor.

Ella le amaba, claro que le amaba, no engañaba a nadie diciendo que estaban juntos para ver a donde los llevaba esa relación.

— ¿Vas a hablar o no? Estoy agotado, no sé qué cachorro pateado te dio lastima esta vez para que tengas esa cara.

Esas palabras fueron como si pisoteara su corazón quebrado en el suelo, eso no era lo que necesitaba. Sus ojos sólo soltaron más lágrimas y más sollozos que no podía contener ¿Quién la culparía si supieran la razón de ello? Tal vez él, tal vez sólo dijera más maldiciones por su debilidad, o peor aún tal vez sólo fuese condescendiente por lástima.

Ella lo amaba estaba segura ¿pero él? Nunca se lo había dicho, y ella jamás había preguntado, sabía que de respuesta sólo tendría una burla o una grosería, los buenos momentos con él era en los que sus manos le decían que la deseaba, cuando la hacía suya con rudeza. Ella siempre intentó pensar que era su forma de decir que quería estar con ella, pero en ese momento de dolor y vacío se dio cuenta que el jamás había dicho nada, que siempre había sido ella quien lo había amado, quien había interpretado de la mejor manera sus actos.

—Debo irme Katsuki-kun... —el sólo levantó una ceja como esperando más respuesta que eso—.

— ¿De qué hablas Uraraka? —su apellido, ni siquiera la llamó por su nombre, casi un año de relación y él ante su comportamiento únicamente le hablaba con total sequedad—.

Se puso de pie y fue a la habitación para hacer una pequeña maleta con lo indispensable para irse, no tenía ganas ni ánimo para más, había tenido la sensatez de seguir conservando su pequeño departamento aun cuando se mudó con él, ganaba lo suficiente para poder pagarlo sin problemas, después de todo se había convertido en una buena heroína, era respetada y aclamada como varios de sus compañeros de generación, ahora su corazón estaba sufriendo más y por más de una razón, pero la llamada que había recibido no la dejaba pensar.

Él la observó desde la cocina tomando un poco de agua, no la había seguido, no había pedido una explicación, seguro pensaba que era sólo un berrinche más de los que muy escasamente solía hacerle, e ignorarla siempre había sido su respuesta. Cuando terminó de guardar sus cosas se acercó a la puerta y tomó el pomo pero antes de salir se giró hacia él y le realizó la sonrisa más difícil que había hecho en su existencia.

—Lo siento, creo que ya no puedo continuar sólo quería que supieras que esto... Fue importante.

Salió.

Se fue de ahí.

Dejó lo que podía quedar de su corazón con el rubio. Pero que importaba. Ya no tenía nada de todas formas.

Cuando llegó a su departamento lloró, grito y maldijo todo lo que pudo, lo hizo hasta que se quedó sin voz, hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de salir porque sus ojos parecían haberse secado. Lloró con dolor la pérdida de las dos personas que eran su razón de vivir, que eran la fortaleza que siempre la llevaba hacia adelante, lloró la muerte de sus padres.

Los primeros días fueron un infierno, enfrentar la pérdida sola no había sido sencillo, después de todo por su trabajo y su relación con el rubio fue mucho lo que se distanció con el resto pues su tiempo libre era escaso.

Las personas con las que hablaba regularmente ya no estaban, al final su sueño se había parcialmente cumplido, logró ser una gran heroína, dedico parte de sus ganancias en darle a sus padres la vida que merecían. Jamás imaginó que un accidente aéreo se los quitaría.

Ella solía enviarlos a conocer lugares hermosos y les pedía disfrutar aunque ella no pudiese acompañarlos, era como si la vida hubiese vomitado en sus deseos. Uno de esos viajes había hecho que los perdiera para siempre.

Cuando lograba por momentos no sentirse miserable y culpable por su muerte, el rubio ceniza aparecía en sus pensamientos, apretándole el hueco que tenía en el corazón, ¿cómo podía amarlo cuando ya no tenía corazón? ¿Por qué espero estúpidamente que él la buscara? Sabía que el dolor de la pérdida de sus padres no se iría. Pero ellos en vida le habían dado las palabras que en esos momentos de dolor la estaba ayudando a no volverse loca, ellos le dirían que no era su culpa, que las cosas suceden, que debía seguir adelante...

Pero la vida que debía continuar también se había hecho pedazos, el rubio no estaba junto a ella, su vida parecía haber terminado el día de esa llamada. Con él había sido mejor parar, después de todo no la había buscado, con él también había sido el final. Se sentía miserable por sentir dolor de perderle a él también cuando sus padres seguramente debían ocupar toda su mente, cuando para cualquier otra persona no tendrían nivel de comparación, pero tristemente eso sólo hizo que se diera cuenta de cuanto amor sentía por él, porque perder a personas que no quisieron dejarle era atroz, pero perder a alguien que no le importaba recuperarla cuando tal vez podía hacerlo le desgarra el alma, ninguna de sus tres perdidas estaba siendo sencilla, las tres la estaban matando.

Lo peor de sentir que moriría era que lo estaba deseando...

No quería sentirse así, ese pensamiento tal vez decepcionaría a sus padres, pero esa asociación sólo lograba hacerla sentir peor, su vida y rutina siguió, sin mucho sentido en realidad, aunque no se esforzaba en buscar alguno realmente pues apenas si tenía fuerza para dar un paso frente a otro al despertar por las mañanas. Sus actos heroicos eran sólo por inercia, tanto entrenamiento la hacían hacer lo que debía sin tener que pensarlo demasiado.

* * *

 _Me disculpo por las faltas y los horrores que se puedan encontrar._

 **Alaska2018 • Lums • Moriasty • zeensu30** _¡Muchas gracias por dejarme un_ _Review! Me han hecho muy, muy feliz. Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado._

 _Gracias por leer. Veramy_ ❧


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia es propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, por otro lado la historia aquí presentada es mía.

* * *

 **Fragile Heart** ❧

 **Capítulo III**

Más de un mes había pasado y la estúpida no había regresado. Después de todo no era tan estúpida si había decidido irse, después de la primera semana estuvo a nada de salir a buscarla, sabía que seguramente estaba en el departamento que aún tenía para ella. Pero su maldito orgullo lo detuvo. Bakugō Katsuki no necesitaba de nadie.

¿Entonces por qué sentía que no podía ni siquiera respirar en calma en su propio hogar? Todo el maldito lugar rebosa de cosas de esa tonta, de su maldita cara de ángel.

Había escuchado por ahí que seguía salvando personas y ayudando como siempre, después de todo era una heroína muy querida y capaz. La muy maldita seguía teniendo una vida normal después de haberlo dejado ¿Por qué él no podía? ¿Por qué se moría de ganas de ver su estúpido rostro? Ojalá únicamente lo invadieran las ganas de tener sexo con ella -que si las tenía- pero no se explicaba por qué extrañaba sus caricias, sus sonrisas, sus besos...

Nunca prestaba atención a las noticias, él sólo hacía su trabajo y volvía a casa, esos días lo había hecho de manera radical, aunque había incluido más alcohol en su rutina para detener sus patéticos impulsos de correr a buscar la suave piel a la que se había vuelto adicto. No importaba que llegará de un humor insoportable, la calidez de sus brazos y la sonrisa de su cara de ángel era lo que siempre le habían esperado en el ahora frío departamento que en ese momento era peor enemigo que un villano porque ella no estaba ahí.

. . .

Su distracción le cobro factura, habían mandado una señal solicitando apoyo y como se encontraba cerca del lugar no dudo en acudir al llamado, pero no espero encontrarse con la escena que lo recibió, su tonta chica estaba siendo brutalmente golpeada por uno de los tres villanos que estaban ahí, dos de ellos estaban noqueados y supo que ella había derrotado a los dos sin poder defenderse del tercero que arremetida contra ella seguramente más preocupada por los dos infantes que aún con su mallugado cuerpo protegía.

La rabia característica de él lo invadió, incrementada a niveles extraordinarios al verla sufrir de esa manera, sin pensarlo atacó al villano sin piedad con terror en su cuerpo. No era al villano al que temía, su cuerpo temblaba de coraje y su corazón se oprimió a verla desmayarse en cuanto notó que alguien más protegería a los niños que con tanto esmero había cuidado y que habían sido los rehenes con los que los villanos estaban asegurado su huida. Cuando se aseguró de dejar noqueado y casi irreconocible al villano se acercó a ella, había golpeado brutalmente a ese hombre sin usar su quirk por miedo a herirla. Espero que las ambulancias llegaran pues por el sonido sabía que estaban cerca.

Verla tan herida le rompió el corazón que recién había descubierto tenía, espero con ansiedad acariciando su cabello y rogando porque no fuese demasiado tarde para que la ayudarán, ella era fuerte, unos desgraciados no iban a quebrarla tan fácil. La ayuda llegó y con esfuerzo sobre humano se separó de ella dejando que la auxiliaran, fue con ella hasta el hospital. Las horas en las que espero que sus heridas fueran atendidas se le hicieron eternas, al parecer uno de los villanos que ella venció sola había insertado algún tipo de veneno en su sistema que la debilitó. Eso explicaba porque estaba tan débil para enfrentarse al último de ellos, sus demás heridas fueron tratadas sin mayor complicación, Recovery Girl la había ayudado, en ese momento agradeció que esa estúpida anciana aún siguiera con vida ayudando a tanto héroe herido podía. Las curaciones que recibió de la anciana y el veneno la habían dejado en extremo débil lo suficiente como para que necesitará reposo absoluto, cuando entró a verla le dijeron que todo estaría bien que el veneno en su cuerpo la dejaría completamente exhausta por un día más pero sólo estaría dormida.

. . .

No había salido del departamento por miedo a que ella despertará cuando no se encontrara, aún tenía en su cabeza la charla con el médico que atendió a la castaña y a pesar de jamás haber sentido culpa en su vida en ese momento creyó por primera vez que ese sentimiento era tan jodido que no se alejaría jamás...

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Había salido de la habitación donde tenían a Uravity para charlar con el médico que la había atendido._

— _Va a necesitar cuidados cuando despierte… —comenzó el de bata dándole indicaciones como si él fuese a cuidar de ella, el rubio frunció el ceño por varias razones, en primera porque según entendió ella ya se encontraba fuera de peligro entonces lo alarmó escuchar que ella necesitaría atenciones y en segunda porque estaba seguro de que ella preferiría estar con sus padres a que él la cuidara—._

— _¡Como que cuidados! Creí que ella ya estaba bien, de qué demonios habla. Además, ella seguro va a querer que llamen a sus padres no debería darme esas malditas indicaciones a mí..._

 _El médico lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas y no era precisamente miedo, ya había tratado a ese chico en un par de ocasiones, en esa área de hospital sólo atendían a héroes y no era un misterio el mal humor que el rubio tenía, sin embargo su sorpresa fue porque tampoco era un misterio la relación que él tenía con la castaña y aunque no fuese una noticia que se anduviera divulgando, los conocedores de los héroes -como en su caso de sus identidades- sabían que los padres de la chica habían muerto hace poco._

— _En realidad ambas cosas están ligadas... O al menos debo suponer que lo están... Los padres de Uraraka-san no pueden cuidarla porque han muerto hace un mes aproximadamente, y ella necesita cuidados ya que sus estudios demuestran una desnutrición severa, lo cual no es extraño ya que su último análisis psicológico reflejo una intensa depresión —dijo mirando sus hojas sin poder evitar el tono triste de sus palabras—._

 _ **Fin de flash back**_

Aún recordaba como esa noticia le había helado la sangre, no es como si hubiese conocido muy bien a los padres de la castaña, pero seguro que esa era la razón por la que la encontró llorando el día que ella se marchó, eso lo convertía en un desgraciado en niveles extraordinarios y aunque serlo aún no le importaba del todo sí lo hacía el dolor por el que ella seguro había pasado. La miró en su cama en ese momento, no había despertado pero le aseguraron que todo estaba bien, que sus heridas se habían visto más graves de lo que realmente eran y por eso era conveniente que se fuese a casa en lugar de seguir en el hospital donde seguramente los medios la buscarían para perseguirla y abrumarla. Al menos en ese momento podía verla dormir como el jodido ángel que era.

* * *

 _Me disculpo por las faltas y los horrores que se puedan encontrar, yo quería hacer un three shot pero me terminó saliendo un short fic lo que significa que faltan un capítulo o dos._

 **Kiara Retsu • Clarissa Kirishima • Lums • Lady Kilmister •zeensu30 • abacrosario • La que no debe ser nombrada •** _¡Muchas gracias por dejarme un_ _Review! Me han hecho muy, muy feliz. Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado._

 _Gracias por leer. Veramy_ ❧


End file.
